1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a semiconductor device, a log acquisition method and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known to output a history (log) regarding an access of a CPU or an internal signal of a semiconductor device, in order to analyze a failure in the semiconductor device which is accessible from the CPU and in an electronic apparatus containing the semiconductor device, to a serial communication means installed in a memory or the semiconductor device under a predetermined condition.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-225291 discloses an electronic apparatus which generates log data for debugging, and accumulates the generated log data in a buffer or forwards the log data to a controller, according to an empty state of the buffer inside an engine control unit and a data transfer state of the controller.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287319 discloses monitoring an access from a CPU, determining whether log data are necessary based on a type of the access from the CPU in a semiconductor device for acquiring the log data, and acquiring only necessary log data.